Sangre y Cenizas
by thelostcrux
Summary: Spoilers de Tormenta de Espadas. Arya viaja en compañía de Sandor Clegane, el Perro, tratando de volver con su familia. Una noche, tiene una pesadilla. ¿O es algo más que un mal sueño?


He decidido subir este pequeño fic que escribí la otra noche. Está basado en _Tormenta de Espadas_, así que, ¡cuidado con los spoilers! (porque los hay y bien grandes). Sé que no es gran cosa, pero si lo subo es más que nada por si recibo cualquier crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar._  
_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sangre y Cenizas**

_Invernalia_. Arya había vuelto a casa. Los grandes portones de la fortaleza se alzaban ante ella, altos, fuertes, majestuosos. Tan solo tenía que atravesarlos, cruzar al otro lado de esa muralla de granito gris, y su pesadilla terminaría. Al fin.

Alzó la mirada. De un cielo cubierto de nubes grises empezaban a caer unos finos copos de nieve. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo esa familiar sensación de frío en la piel. _Se acerca el invierno._ Pensó en su familia. En su padre afilando su espada, Hielo, bajo el arciano del Bosque de Dioses, y luego… en como esa espada había caído sobre él. El recuerdo la hizo abrir los ojos y ahogar un grito. _Una pesadilla, solo eso_, se repetía una y otra vez. Pensó en Jon. Jon y sus cálidos abrazos. _Aguja_. Y Robb. Robb estaría allí, en Invernalia, en el trono de su padre, cuidando de Bran y del pequeño Rickon. Se acordó también de Sansa, su hermana. La echaba de menos, más de lo que nunca hubiera creído. Recordó entonces a su madre, cómo les trenzaba el pelo a ambas, cómo fruncía el ceño cada vez que Arya volvía cubierta de barro después de jugar con Nymeria. _Nymeria_…

Sintió algo cálido bajo su mano. Miró hacia abajo y allí estaba ella. Nunca se había ido, _nunca había tenido que hacerlo_. Siempre estuvieron juntas. La loba le olisqueaba con curiosidad. Arya pasó la mano por detrás de sus orejas, acariciándola como lo hacía cuando dormían juntas, en esas noches de tormenta y ventisca, acurrucadas bajo las pieles en su cama de Invernalia.

De repente se acordó. Gendry. Arya giró sobre sí misma, pero no encontró a nadie. Solo estaban la loba y ella en medio de un mar de espesa nieve. Ni Gendry, ni Pastel Caliente, ni Yoren, ni Syrio, ni Jaqen H'ghar. _Valar Morgulis_. Ya no importaban. Ya no. Volvió a encarar las puertas de su hogar. Era hora de regresar.

Sin previo aviso, las puertas se abrieron ante ella, como recibiéndola, y Arya echó a andar. Caminaba despacio, con Nymeria a su lado, dejando huellas profundas en la nieve. Ambas sentían que algo no iba bien. La loba miraba a todos lados, olfateaba, gruñía, pero aun así seguía avanzando. Cuando cruzaron el puente levadizo bajo el arco que formaba la muralla de granito, Arya se detuvo. El silencio la hizo estremecer. Dentro de la fortaleza no había nadie. Nymeria siguió avanzando. Se movía entre escombros, piedras caídas, barro y nieve sucia. Cenizas.

Arya no entendía nada. Siguió caminando, con cuidado, atenta a cualquier señal de peligro. _El miedo hiere más que las espadas_, se dijo a sí misma. Caminaba entre edificios de piedra gris, que aun se mantenían en pie, y restos de lo que antes eran casas y establos de madera. Olía a sangre, a humo y a muerte, pero el lugar estaba desierto.

Casi inconscientemente, sus pies la dirigieron hacia la entrada del Gran Salón. Sus portones se abrían de par en par, pero Arya no alcanzó a ver más que una densa oscuridad en su interior. Nymeria, que la había seguido hasta allí, se detuvo en la entrada y gruñó con fuerza, enseñando los dientes y erizando el pelo. Ambas entraron en el edificio con cautela.

Conforme avanzaban, pequeñas antorchas se iban encendiendo a derecha e izquierda, en aquellas columnas que aun estaban en pie, alumbrando el camino que habían recorrido. Arya observaba a Nymeria. La loba gruñía al tiempo que olisqueaba, nerviosa, el suelo a su alrededor. _El miedo hiere…_

Arya notó que empezaba a pisar suelo mojado. Pensó que una pared se había abierto y las aguas termales que circulaban por ella habían inundado el lugar, pero cuando el siguiente par de antorchas se encendió, vio que las baldosas del Salón estaban teñidas de rojo. Miró a su alrededor. Había mucha sangre. Demasiada. Pero no había nadie más allí.

Caminó un poco más, hasta que decidió que ya se hallaba muy próxima al trono de los Stark, aunque seguía sin verlo: frente a ella todo era oscuridad. De repente, Nymeria se puso delante de ella, como protegiéndola. Los gruñidos se habían convertido en fieros rugidos dirigidos hacia la negrura. Arya sentía una rabia muy fuerte que procedía de la loba. Rabia y desesperación. ¿_Robb?_

Y entonces todo el Salón se inundó de una luz rojiza y fantasmal, y Arya se encontró con una espantosa escena. Sentado en el trono, estaba su hermano mayor. O creía que lo estaba. Era él, tenía que serlo. Era su armadura, ahora hecha jirones y manchada de sangre, pero… Arya cayó de rodillas, sin poder apartar la vista de esa imagen. Creía que iba a desmayarse. Donde debía estar la cabeza de Robb, se hallaba la de su huargo, Viento Gris.

Y no solo eso. Apoyada en el respaldo del trono había una figura. El cabello, rojizo, que ella recordaba tan brillante y sedoso, ahora estaba apagado y enmarañado. Los ojos azules la miraban sin ver, con una inquietante frialdad. De un profundo corte en la garganta manaba sangre, manchando un vestido con los colores de la casa Tully. Escuchó a Nymeria gruñir con fuerza. _No_.

La loba, con la cabeza gacha y los músculos tensados, se acercó despacio a ambas figuras, subiendo los pocos escalones que llevaban al trono. Una vez a los pies del mismo, el animal se giró, y miró directamente a Arya a los ojos, para después volver a girarse, y clavar su mirada en los cuerpos inmóviles.

Nymeria dejó de gruñir, pero se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y aulló, y fue un sonido desgarrador, un grito de dolor y de rabia que golpeó los tímpanos de Arya, que se encogió en aquel suelo frío y pegajoso, con las manos cubriendo sus oídos, los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras lloraba y gritaba de impotencia, tratando de borrar esa escena de su mente. _¡Basta, basta, por favor, basta…!_

¡Arya!

_¡Arya!_

_¡Niña! ¡Niña lobo!_

Arya despertó ahogando un grito. Estaba completamente sudada y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Lloraba. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la loba, pero solo vio al Perro. Sandor Clegane estaba a su lado, y la miraba con seriedad, su rostro quemado contraído en una mueca extraña.

- Estabas gritando como una condenada, niña. Podrías habernos traído problemas.

Arya no respondió. Todavía estaba intentando digerir ese mal sueño, al tiempo que intentaba contener sus ganas de vomitar. Recordaba cada detalle a la perfección. Había sido tan vívido…

- Vuélvete a dormir –le dijo el Perro con sequedad-, mañana llegaremos a Los Gemelos. Con suerte podré entregarte a tu familia y llevarme una buena recompensa. Y no grites más, joder. A la próxima te amordazo.

Arya procesó esa información lentamente. Los Gemelos. Su familia. La boda de su tío. _Mamá y Robb estarán allí. _La pesadilla. Todavía sentía el olor de la sangre. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Miró al Perro, que afilaba su espada apoyado en un grueso árbol, lejos de la hoguera, mientras la vigilaba.

Arya volvió a tumbarse sobre las hojas secas y cerró los ojos, pero esa noche no volvió a dormir.

A lo lejos, los lobos aullaban.

* * *

**thelostcrux**


End file.
